Major Deaths
Sometimes during Achievement Hunter Let's Plays, a death occurs that has serious repercussions on the game being played. They can be especially troublesome if the Achievement Hunters are sent a long ways back towards the beginning. Geoff * A couple of suicides alongside the rest of the Hunters in the Wrath of the Machine Raid (mostly because of him losing Geoff Versus Platforming scenarios) * Accidentally tagged a cop as he and Ray were leaving the police station, leading to him being killed in an attempted panicked escape. (Ryan felt relieved it wasn't him or Gavin) Jack * Ambushed by a shotgun-wielding terrorist in Rainbow Six Vegas 2 Part 1 with one terrorist left. (In an Achievement Hunter Highlight Reel the ambush is highlighted by James Doakes' "Surprise motherfucker!") * Ambushed again in Part 3 with less than 5 terrorists left, only this time it was Jack moving into the situation and not the terrorist. Ryan * Not a death of his character, but in Criminal Masterminds Part 4 a bad parking job near the end of the Prison Break took out his Buzzard's tail rotor, resetting the entire crew back to the very beginning of the heist. * Ryan was unable to make it to the house the rest of the crew holed up in during the First Day of 7 Days of 7 Days to Die. The sun came up less than a minute later. Gavin * With one terrorist left at Villa in Rainbow Six Vegas 2 Part 1 Gavin was killed by a case of lag. * Suffered multiple deaths during the first wave of Mo'Chievements, mostly by either falling in lava or being ambushed by a Creeper, costing the Hunters a good deal of iron. ** Gavin suffers a lot of badly-timed deaths in Minecraft. * Lost his first gold nugget when he was killed trying to recover it after a previous death ** Gavin suffers a lot of badly-timed deaths, usually due to either zombies catching him at a bad time or not watching his food and thirst meters until too late. Michael * Combined with a capture failure, Michael was unable to complete the first attempt at the final map of Rainbow Six Vegas. (He was successful the second attempt). * In Part 1 of 7 Days to Die Xbox Michael died twice, first trying to fend off multiple zombies and then bleeding out just as he reached the back door of a house Geoff (who had bled out himself earlier) was holed up in. ** Michael died three times overall that episode, leading to him being one of two Hunters to gain the achievement for dying five times (the other is Gavin "Comedy of Errors" Free). Notably, he had prevented a bleed-out earlier on in Part 1. Jeremy * In 7 Days to Die Xbox Jeremy made the mistake of walking into a spike trap Jack had set up. * While digging for a treasure chest in 7 Days to Die Jeremy was crushed to death in a ceiling collapse. Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Let's Play Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Trivia Category:Achievement Hunter Shows